Bright lights, Vampire city
by Waveybosstea
Summary: Set In NY. Santana meets a woman she becomes interested in but can't shake the feeling that something's different about her. Quinn tells her to leave it but Rachel tells her to go for it. Things get serious when the mysterious woman decides to take Santana on a date..but her idea and Santana's idea of a date is completely different. Warning; GP and fictional.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

"Ahh somebody help! Please somebody" a man no older than 30 shouted as he ran down the road which was (thankfully for me) deserted. His feet slammed against he pavement as he kept on running dodging the objects that blocked his path.

I was just playing with him, I mean if I wasn't he'd be dead by now. I carried on gliding across the rooftops never too far behind my meal. He starts too slow down exhaustion kicking in from the run. I must say he last much longer than i expected, 4 miles that's quite the record i mused to myself as I jumped the last roof and scaled down the side of the building.

He stops to bend over and catch his breath, whilst whipping his head around frantically. Searching for me I assume. I can almost feel his panic and his violent pulse thrumming underneath his skin. I lick my lips. This I when they taste the best. When the blood is circling around their body's so fast an their veins strain against the skin wanting to pop out.

I kick a few dustbins over a couple feet behind him just to let him be aware of my presence. He jumps and clumsily turns around, his eyes seeking out each corner anxiously. I step out from the shadows, a dark malicious chuckle escapes my throat as his eyes widen and he stumbles a few steps back. He swiftly turns and by the looks of things he looks like he's about to take off again. Nu-uh not happening. I lunge and push up against him holding his stomach and clutching his throat to the wall.

"Make a sound and I'll squeeze." I told him flexing my fingers against his windpipe. His hands grip onto my wrists desperately trying to loosen my hold. I give him a once over and identify big scuffed boots, ratty jeans with numerous holes and a 2 sizes bigger jumper. Obviously poor I think If the holey jeans have anything to go by. I meet his frightened gaze and smirk.

"What's your name?" I husk out whilst running my nose up his throat pausing at his pulse point. I feel my fangs flex against my mouth begging to be released. I can almost taste him. I meet his gaze once more and tighten my grip.

**"I said .name?!"** I finish each word with my hands clamping down tighter on his throat to the point of breathing becoming a difficulty. "Tristan" he gasps out desperately trying to inhale precious air.

"Well nice to meet you Tristan, I wish it was in a much more nicer situation but unfortunately you are going to be my dinner tonight."I see his eyes widen even more as he opens his mouth to scream but my hand slaps across his mouth before any sound came escape. My eyes darken; once a shimmering ocean blue to a deep dark pure black. I smirk at him and once more run my nose up from his neck to his jawline.

"I'll tell you what tristy, let's play a game." I say to him. "If you can guess what number I'm thinking of I'll set you free." He nods his head and I release my grip on his mouth.

"22" he breathes out, his chest heaving with anticipation.

"I'm afraid not tristy" I chuckle as he starts to shake his head comically. "Ok since this is amusing me to no end I'll give you one more try." I slur out. My hunger increasing rapidly.

"69!" He shouts before I'm slamming his head further into the wall; my hand clamped back over his mouth. I let out a loud bellow of laughter at his answer. "Who knew you were such a joker ey tristy?" I smirk out before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Mother always told me not to play with my food." I breathe out, my mouth opening finally releasing my sharp canines. They glint under the moonlight as I edge closer to his throat. "I guess this is a great time to start listening Hm?" I chuckle out before sinking my teeth straight into his throat.

Blood instantly gushes out filling my mouth with it's sweet taste. A satisfactory moan makes it way out of my mouth as I begin to suck harder against him. He starts to whimper and struggles against me for a minute or two before his body goes limp against me.I milk the last few drops before releasing him. He sags to the floor cold,empty and void of life. I stand over him for a few seconds wondering if he had a family or kids but then I smirk because I really couldn't care less. I smirk as I think back to the "game" I made up. I wasn't even thinking of a number. A laugh rumbles deep from my throat at that. I turn around and start my stroll home.

Another satisfying meal. Another thrilling chase done.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Santana's POV

Hi, I'm Santana Lopez Biggest star New York City has ever had..they just don't know it yet. I'm 23 and I've got the most boring job on the planet. I work in a little coffee shop not too far from my apartment. The pay isn't great but it keeps my rent covered. Ideally when i graduated from high school and moved here I didn't think this is what I would of been doing, but you gotta start somewhere right? My dream is to become a famous singer. Fans screaming my name wherever I go begging for autographs and my Album hitting the charts as number 1. I just want people to know my voice. I don't want to be on gay broadway like berry and lady Hummel but I do want to be known.

I've nearly finished my shift for the day, just five more minutes to go. That gives me plenty of time to get ready for tonight. Since it's Friday, the start of a lovely weekend my friends and I are going to that new night club that has just opened. It's apparently the best night club in Ny and it's already nominated for the best new club opened award. The bell chimes indicating a new customer. I sigh and turn around a fake smile plastered onto my face. A woman about 50 strolls in, with heels far to high and makeup far too dark for a woman of her age.

"Hi welcome to-"

"One caramel frappucino." I blink a few times surprised that this bitch had the nerve to even interrupt me. I clear my throat "We don't sell those unfortunately but I'm sure Starbucks down the street does, why don't you turn around and walk yourself over there. That is if you can even walk in those heels." I tell her glancing down at the Shoes yet again. They look expensive. Not surprised considering the way she dresses and speaks, like she owns the damn place. She looks up from her phone and narrows her eyes at me. "Excuse me one that is incredibly rude I have you know I can walk in these perfectly and two you're a coffee shop yet you don't sell frappucino? How on earth are you still in business?!"

Its my turn to narrow my eyes at her as I put my elbows down on the counter and lean forward ready to give her a verbal smack down. Ain't nobody speaking to me like that. I quickly glance over to the clock and too my surprise my shift was done 7 minutes ago. I jump up and whip my apron over my head and throw it on the chair behind me. I grab my Handbag and coat from the cupboard and round the counter to stand opposite the woman. "Well my shift is up so looks like your problem which I don't care about in the slightest is now somebody else's problem, adios puta!" I smirk and strut towards the doors leaving the woman's jaw dropped. I step outside and inhale the cold air as I wrap my coat tighter and prepare for the walk home.

"No Kurt Barbra Streisand is The best not Patti Lupone no further arguments!" Is the first thing I hear as I enter my apartment. I say my apartment because I like to pretend I don't live with two diva-centered idiots. They fight like sisters all the time. Well Kurt is a guy but he's gay and claims he has a "time of the month" so in my eyes he's a sister. "No Rachel you are wrong Patti Lupone is a national superstar Barbra has nothig against her!" I roll my eyes at their pettiness. It's like this everyday and I used to find it funy 2 years ago but now it's just annoying. "Lady Hummel Man hands can it! I don't want to hear who's got the most facial hair arguments as soon as I get through the door!" They both stop and stare at me. Kurt just rolls his eyes and plops down on the sofa, whilst berry starts talking yet again. "Actually Santana we were discussing the-" I put my hand up and shake my head. "No i don't care what you were arguing about or why you were arguing I just want you to stop yapping like an annoying puppy for just a few minutes." She looks at me like she's about to say something again but I give her a glare and she slams her mouth shut.

A couple minutes go by before gay face just has to say something about Barbra and now their at it again. I jump off the chair and storm into my room slamming the door. I fall face first on to my bed causing all my college books to fall off. I go To NYADA 2days a week for the Music programme. There's a massive play coming up and I have to Create a piece to perform. I've so far come up with nothing but that can wait cause I needs me a nap. I close my eyes and try to drown out the sound of the two idiots arguing and I slowly feel my self drifting asleep.

BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZ. I open my eyes and groan upon hearing the loud vibrating sound. I look over to my side to see my phone violently shaking. I sigh and stretch my arms out before sitting up and reaching over for my phone. I unlock it to see 2missed calls one from Mercedes and the other from Quinn. Mercedes is my home girl, we both want the same thing in life and we both are divas in similar ways but not the way Kurt and berry are no way. Q's been my bestfriend since freshman year when we both tried out for the cheerleading squad and took over the school. She was also there for me when I came out as a lesbian in junior year which wasn't too bad. I decide to text them both back.

To FabBitch - you just woke me up it better be important.

To Aretha - yo Cedes what's up?

I only have too wait a couple a seconds before I get a reply back from both.

From FabBitch - shut up satan and yes it is I want too know what time we are meeting at the club?

From Aretha - yo satan just checking to see what you're wearing tonight?

I reply to Q the time and to cedes something black. I know she was only checking so we don't clash.

I check the time and realise I slept for 3hours. Gives me 2 hours to get ready. I can work with that.

We get to the club 25mins late due to berry and ladyface arguing in the bathroom. Ugh they are so unbearable sometimes. We reach the front too see cedes, Q, Tina and puck there. "Hey guys you all look fab, well except you Q." I wink at her and she scowls. "You all look amazing, well except satan she looks like a slut as always." I roll my eyes at that but can't help a little smirk. We've always had a bitchy friendship but it's all fun. We get inside the club to see it's packed but it looks so cool. There are strobe lights everywhere, a performing stage the bar and a dance floor. There's also upstairs most probably VIP. We find a table and sit down. "Right so I'll order us a tray of shots first yeah?" They all nod to confirm and I push my way through the crowd to get to the bar. A blonde haired woman with her back turned was by the looks of things mixing something so I called her over. "Excuse me waiting to be served here." She pauses what she's doing and turns around an stalks up to the counter. "What can I get you?" She husks before looking up and locking eyes with me. My eyes widen and I momentarily stuck as brown eyes lock with electrifying ocean blue eyes. "Uh.."

Brittany's POV

I open my eyes and immediately regret the action. I forgot to close my blinds las night so the morning sun filters in through the gap. I groan a fling an arm over my face. I hear sounds outside my door and I sigh and sit up. I swing my legs over an stand up and stretch. I look down to see my (very large) cock standing up full height. I smirk wondering what kind of dream I must of been having. I walk into my bathroom and close the door and look into the mirror. My eyes seem much brighter today and my cheeks with much more colour. I smile thinking about yesterday. Someone must of found tristy by now. I open my mouth to examine my teeth. Crystal white as always no hint of blood. I strip of my clothes and jump into the shower feeling the warm water soothe my bones and wake me up even more. I run my hand down my body through small blonde curls to grip my thick shaft. I pump a few times a swipe my finger across the slit. I hiss and begin to pump faster. I picture me chasing after yet another meal, a woman this time with thick curves and amazing breasts. I squeeze my cock harder one hand coming up to pinch my nipples. I imagine plunging hard Into her tight pussy whilst also sinking my jaws into her. I feel my balls tighten signalling I'm about to cum. I increase my hand speed pumping harder and till I cum with a loud moan.

I finish washing myself before I chuck a pair of black skinny jeans on and a white jersey and head downstairs. I slide down the stairs and enter the frontroom to see my two bestfriends gaming It out on the Xbox. One is mike he's Asian and he's been my bestfriend since I was in kindergarten. He knows my secret and hasn't treated me differently at all. He and I both got accepted from Juilliard together so we both take classes 2 days a week. He also works with me at the new night club that's just been opened. He's a bouncer on the dance floor looking out for anyone doing drugs or bad behaviour whilst I bartend. Then there's my gay bestfriend Blaine. I met him junior year and protected him from Getting thrown into the dumpster. He too knows my secret and both of them have protected me In a way from getting into a lot of trouble. We all live in a condo my parents brought me as a graduation gift. I plop down on the sofa next to them and put my feet up. "Morning losers" I greet them whilst grabbing blaines controller from him deciding to take over. As funny as it is watching him get killed each time it's also painful.

He smiles over at me and pats my leg. "Morning B how did you sleep?" I roll my eyes he's always asking that. " I slept fine thanks." I look over to mike and see he's too engrossed with the game to even notice me. I chuck a pillow at him and it bounces off his head. He looks over and grins at me. "Sup B" i laugh then and carry on gaming. We play a few more rounds before I get bored and decide to stop. We watch trashy tv for a few hours before deciding to get ready for work. I slip into my black jersey with the nightclub logo on it and brush my long blonde hair back Into a tight ponytail. I slip on my Black Supras and slide my foley over my wrist. I always dress the best even at work. I meet Mike down by the door and we wave to Blaine before heading to my car. My car is my beauty. She's a Black Matte Audi R8. I brought her myself a couple months ago and I haven't let anyone touch her. We slide Into the seats and I turn the engine on and back out of our garage. "So not feeling work today." Mike grumbles as he pops a Beyoncé Cd In. "Nah me neither." I reply as the first song comes on. We both look at eachother and grin before belting out the words as I navigate us towards work.

Couple hours later and the club is packed. I can feel the bass and vibration of the music on the floor as I take orders and mix drinks. It's about 11:30 when a smell wafts through to my nose. I stop and scan the room. The smell is heavenly, I've never smelt anything so wonderful before. I feel my mouth start to water and my jaws to throb as I grind my teeth together so my fangs don't escape. I turn around and decide to busy myself with washing up when I can smell it again. It's drifting closer and I grip onto the counter to steady myself. "Excuse me waiting to be served here" a rather irritated voice calls out. I know it's a girl. I take a few deep breaths before I turn around deciding not to make we contact yet. "What can I get you?" It comes out more huskier than I intended but oh well. I lift my eyes to see who I'm dealing with and my eyes lock onto a set of deep chocolate brown ones. My eyes widen abit and my teeth throb even more. She smells even more amazing up close and she's absolutely beautiful. She seems stuck In the same place as her eyes widen considerably and she stares at me. "Uhh.."

I clear my throat and she shakes her head, her cheeks tinting pink. "Can I have a tray of shots" she breathes out her eyes still locked on mine. I smirk and start preparing them all the way trying to contain from jumping over the counter and running my tongue up her throat. I put the shots on the tray and push them over to her. She gives me a ten dollar bill and I cash it in and put the change in my pocket. "Thanks for the tip." I say leaning forward on the counter. She stutters forward abit and grabs the tray and goes to leave. She turns around again and blue lock onto brown for a few more seconds before she disappears Into the crowd. I lean back and exhale a heavy breath before spotting Mike looking at me quizzically. I shake my head and turn to carry on washing up all the while thinking off deep chocolate eyes.


End file.
